


Some Love, Some Starve

by CatPrincess106



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, But so does Willow, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Maxwell actually loves Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: Maxwell decides to give Wilson some friends to help him survive his crazy world. But the more he watches Wilson and his crew, the more lonely he feels.





	Some Love, Some Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson meets his first real friend in the Constant, Willow.

It was a warm spring morning. A scientist named Wilson hummed to himself as he picked some berries from a bush. He had messy black hair and an ever-growing bread on his chin. He wore a white undershirt, long black boots, and a red vest.

"Hey, pal!" A calm, smooth, almost friendly voice said.

Wilson whipped around and groaned when he realized who the voice belonged to. A tall, older, well-dressed man with a cigar in between his forefinger and middle finger.

"Maxwell ." Wilson hissed, stuffing the berries into his pockets. "What do you want?"

"There's no need to be hostile, Higgsbury! I just wanted to let you know that I decided to...Change things up a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem quite lonely here. So I thought I'd fix that."

"Hello? Who's there?!" Cried a feminine voice.

Wilson glanced behind Maxwell and spotted a young woman. She had long black hair tied up into pigtails. She had ghostly white skin and dark circles around her eyes. She wore a white undershirt with a plain red shirt over it, a long black skirt and black boots. She held a teddy bear in her left hand, dragging it along the ground. As soon as she saw Wilson and Maxwell, she slowly approached them.

“Hello.” She said, quietly.

“Hello, I’m Wilson. Wilson Percival Higgsbury! And you?"

"Willow."

"And I am Maxwell," Maxwell said, pushing Wilson aside.

Wilson fell to the ground with a thud. He glared up at Maxwell. Maxwell smirked before bowing before Willow.

"Um, do you guys happen to know exactly where we are?" Willow asked, awkwardly. "The last thing I remember is stepping through a strange wooden door and poof! Now I'm here."

Wilson got up, brushing some dirt off of his shirt. "Well, Maxwell?"

Maxwell grinned devilishly. "Well, pals we are in a lovely little place called the Constant. Also known as my world! There are all different kinds of creatures and places to explore!”

"How do I get back to my world?"

“You can’t.”

“WHAT?!” Screamed Willow.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s not exactly trustworthy.” Wilson said.

“I’m right here, pal.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way out of here eventually.” Wilson continued, ignoring an annoyed Maxwell.

“Eventually?!” Willow cried.

“It’s okay! There is plenty of things we can eat and I can make a science machine! With that, we’ll be able to make structures and a farm so we can grow our own food!”

Maxwell chuckled. “Have fun, pals!” He gave a bow before vanishing into a white cloud of smoke.

“Great. Just fantastic .” Willow groaned, sitting on the ground. “I should’ve known better than to go through a weird door.”

She hid her face in hands. Wilson sat down beside, he reached a hand to comfort her but hesitated.

“What if we never get out of here? What if we’re stuck here forever?!”

“That won’t happen,” He said reassuringly.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?!” She shouted in the man’s face, startling him.

She flinched and looked away from him. “...Sorry.”

Wilson looked up at the sky, the sun was going down. He would have to make a fire soon. He took out his ax and chopped down some trees. Willow silently watched him work. He hummed a little tune as he chopped down one last tree and went back over to Willow, carrying a small stack of logs and rocks. He grunted as he let them fall to the ground, placed up the rocks into a circle and put down a couple of logs in the middle of them.

"Hey!" Willow said. Wilson immediately turned his attention to her. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket. "Catch!"

She tossed it to him and the bearded man just barely caught it between his finger. He smiled sheepishly and Willow giggled. Wilson started a fire with the lighter and lay beside Willow. 

"Goodnight." He said. 

She grinned warmly. "Goodnight." 


End file.
